The Mission
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino are on a mission together. Somethings are revealed... Will this become a mission of love instead of a fight? OneShot COMPLETE


Ino and Shikamaru were out in a mission together as told by the Godaime Hokage. They were to retrieve a stolen document. Something easy, really. They were still a journey's day away so they had stopped to rest in the middle of a forest.

Ino yawned while taking a seat next to Shikamaru. "I'm yawn so yawn tired…" She stretched her arms and closed her eyes for a second.

"You know," Shikamaru started while adding more wood into the fire, "you can go back inside the tent, I can take the next watch."

Ino opened her eyes. "No way Shika! I can't let you do that! I'll take the watch! Now go to bed, shoo!" She shooed him with her hands.

Shikamaru sighed. "Well I'm not going anywhere, you seem too tired so I'll just stay here in case you fall asleep."

Ino sighed. "Fine. Do whatever. I'm not going to sleep."

Shikamaru only nodded. After only a few seconds Ino yawned again.

"I'm tired…" She looked around as if looking for something and then let her gaze fall on Shikamaru's lap. "Shikaaaaaaaaaa" She started. "Can I rest my head on your lap?" She batted her eyelashes in a cute way.

Shikamaru stared at her with confusion in his eyes. "No…" He simply stated, his eyes not letting any emotion screen trough.

Ino smiled wildly. "Thanks!" And then placed her head gently on Shikamaru's lap. "Ahhh, this is great!" She smiled.

"I said no, Ino…" He simply stated.

"Yeah I heard. But I never listen to what you say. Not when it goes against my ideas at least." She closed her eyes. "I'm so tired!"

Shikamaru sighed and tried to look at the beautiful blonde who was on his lap. "I already know that."

"But I don't want to sleep!" She opened her eyes and crossed her arms. "Entertain me Shika!"

Shikamaru stared at her confused. "What the hell Ino?"

"You know... talk to me!"

Shikamaru sighed. "And what should I talk to you…?"

"Anything." She stared him in the eyes. "You know… How long have we known each other…?"

Shikamaru stared into the cloudless black sky. The moon was full so the night was really bright. He wished there was some clouds in the sky so he could distract himself from the petite blond in his lap.

"I don't know Ino. Practically our whole life…"

"Yeah…" She said softly. Her earlier excitement lost with the wind that softly caressed their cold bodies. "But you know, I don't really know you Shika…"

Shikamaru looked at her. Her blue eyes were set on the blazing fire. "What are you talking about silly, you've known me all your life, you know me better that anyone."

"No." She sighed and stared at him. "I know you Shika, but I only know what you want the world to know. I know that you are the smartest ninja in the whole town, possibly in the whole country! I know that you love to watch the clouds and that you love to lazy around. I know that you are sensitive on the inside because you love your friends and care for them, but I don't know the real you Shika!"

Shikamaru simply stared at her, not really knowing what to say. "But… that's me Ino. What else do you want to know?" He had just realized just how good she smelled. Roses… of course roses.

"I want to know the simple things… I mean, how can I say that you are one of my best friends if I don't know those things!?" She smiled. "I want to know… what's your favorite color?"

Shikamaru sweatdroped. "What…?"

"What you heard silly! Your favorite color!" she said impatiently.

"Right…" he scratched his head. "My favorite color… Blue."

She made a silly face. "Blue…? Why blue?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes for a moment. _Because that's the color of your eyes…_

He opened his eyes. "Because that's the color of the sky."

Ino giggled. "Right, what else?" She smiled again. "Now… let's see… Oh I know! What's your favorite time of the day?"

"That's easy." He stated. "Morning."

She laughed out loud. "What?! Morning? That's impossible! You always come grumbling to practice and you always complain about everything saying that you should've stayed in bed instead! How in the world can that be your favorite time of the day?!"

He simply smiled. _Because that's the time when you smile the most… when you are more beautiful… _"Because that's the time when the clouds look their greatest…"

"That's not a very good answer…" She just stated, starting to get bored by his sky and clouds answer. " Let's see then… what's your favorite smell?"

"Where do you come up with these questions…?"

"Just answer!" She stated angrily.

"Fine. I think…." _The smell of flowers… roses… _"The smell of the grass."

She sighed as if she was expecting a different answer. "And that's because…?"

_Because that's the way you smell every morning… because that's the smell that haunts my dreams, because YOU're that smell… _

"Just… because that's what I smell when I watch the clouds. The grass I lay on."

Ino sighed deeply. "Fine! I will ask you something that different! You know those moments when you feel really sad and lonely…? What brightens you up the most?"

Shikamaru seemed thoughtful for a moment. "What brightens me up the most…?" _You… _"The sky, I guess…"

Ino sat up instantly. "That's it with the sky, clouds and grass answers! Why aren't you being truthful Shika?"

Shikamaru looked taken aback, "What?"

She sighed. "God Shika how can you be so blind!?"

Now he was confused.

"I know that you were answering all those questions wrong! God Shika! You're impossible!" She got up, really mad at him.

"Why the hell are you mad at me for? I answered your stupid questions didn't I?" He also got up.

"Stupid? God you're dense! You're an asshole Shika!" She sighed in frustration.

"What Ino?! Just spit it out! What the hell did I just do now? I'm not like your great Sasuke? Is that it?" he was also mad, mainly because he didn't knew why the hell she was mad about.

"Sasuke…?" She stopped pacing around. "Why are you bringing him up? God Shika… you're really dense aren't you?"

He stopped and stared at her. "What is it Ino? If it isn't that then what is it? I don't read people's minds!"

She crossed her arms. "Well you know what? That cause you're not a girl." Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. "That's right Shika. I got you figured out a long time."

She sat down again. "I know that your favorite color is blue because of my eyes… I also know that morning is your favorite time of the day because that's the time of the day when I smile the most."

Shikamaru's heart was beating faster. _How does she know this…?_

"I also know that your favorite smell is roses because that's what I always smell like. And finally… I know what brightens you up the most…" She got up and slowly walked towards him. She stopped right in front of him and placed her warm and on his.

She was shaking slightly.

"I am…" She stared him right in the eyes, in her face a light shade of pink was creeping bellow her eyes.

Shikamaru felt like he couldn't breath.

"How…"

She smiled. "I just knew Shika… I don't have to read minds to know these things… I'm a girl. I know when I'm loved." She stared deeply into his eyes. "Especially if I'm loved by the boy that I love…"

His eyes widened. "What?"

She giggled "God you really are a boy!"

Shikamaru scratched his head. "I guess I am…"

Ino placed her arms around Shikamaru's head. "Just kiss me silly…"

He did as told.


End file.
